


Watson's Woes 2021

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, retirement era fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Assorted fics following the watsons_woes monthly prompts on dreamwidth.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. A Warm Welcome

Holmes had been retired for several months before I was able to join him. It had been necessary for me to wind up my practice first and pass on my patients to a colleague. It was with a light hear that I finally made my way to Sussex with my belongings to join my darling. 

He was waiting at the door of the cottage when my cart drew up. He greeted me warmly, shaking me by the hand. 

“It’s wonderful to have you here at last, my dear Watson,” he said. 

“I’m certainly glad to be able to have a rest,” I replied with a laugh. 

Holmes and the driver helped me to unload all of my baggage and transport it into the cottage. Once it was done, the driver left, and Holmes and I went inside. 

When the door was closed behind us, Holmes swept me into his arms. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me. He was gorgeous. We both leaned in at the same time and we kissed softly. Lingering longer, our kisses became more passionate, our hands roaming and tongues caressing. We were both breathless when we pulled away. 

“Welcome home, my darling,” he murmured, a hand coming up to stroke my cheek. 

I sighed, leaning into his touch. “Yes, home.”


	2. A Cryptic Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's prompt is 'missive'.

It was some weeks after the case of The Dancing Men that Holmes handed me a note over the breakfast table. The paper was covered with the symbols. I looked up at him, puzzled. 

“What is this, Holmes?” I asked. 

“See if you can decipher it,” he responded in typically cryptic fashion. 

While I went to my desk to fetch my notes on the case, he moved to his armchair. He lit up his pipe and watched me while I pored over the missive, referring frequently to my notes. In a few minutes, I had my answer. 

‘My darling, I love you beyond all reason.’ 

I looked up at him wonderingly. “Do you really mean this?” I asked, my voice breathy with astonishment. 

He nodded. “I really do mean it, my dearest Watson.” He discarded his pipe, scanning my face for my reaction. 

Leaving my chair, I went to him. I took his hands in mine and drew him to his feet. “My dear Holmes,” I murmured, “I never dreamed that you felt that way. I have loved you for such a long time.” 

The joy that spread across his face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He leant down at the same time as I reached up, and our lips met in a soft kiss. He did not pull away after the initial kiss ended but nuzzled his nose against mine. We continued to sip gentle kisses, smiling against each other’s lips and wrapping our arms around each other.


	3. Afternoon Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'dance'.

Holmes had decided to treat Lottie and me to an afternoon concert. We sat on the settee while he played exuberantly, exaggerating his movements to make her laugh. She swung her feet happily and dutifully applauded whenever he stopped. He gave flourishing bows after every piece, making her laugh even more. 

When he struck up a particularly lively air, she hopped down from the settee and held out a hand to me. “Will you dance with me, Papa?” she asked. 

I took her hand with a broad smile. “Of course, sweetheart,” I said. 

She grinned and gave a little wiggle of excitement. I picked her up and stood her on my feet. She giggled, wrapping her little arms around my waist. As Holmes continued to play, I danced her around the room. When the music built to a crescendo, I scooped her up and twirled her around. She shrieked and laughed helplessly. 

When Holmes finished playing, I put her down, then took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you for the dance, Miss Holmes,” I said solemnly. 

She grinned, delighted to be spoken to like a real lady, and gave a curtsey. “My pleasure, Dr Watson,” she replied. 

I looked up at Holmes to see his reaction, but he appeared to be busy pretending to have something in his eye.


End file.
